


Mistake **HIATUS

by amorljh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Who even knows, but not when it comes to seungcheol, everybody is emotionally constipated, except hannie, hannie is a slut, hoshi is a mess, jihoon and hobi become best friends, jihoon is Whipped, oblivious! hoshi, side relationships with bts, this will be a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorljh/pseuds/amorljh
Summary: Jihoon makes a mistake, but that mistake led him to Soonyoung.EDITING EACH CHAPTER !!any that have yet to be edited will have a star by the name!!





	1. you don't even go here *

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ i'm sorry i should carry on with my other two but this idea just came to me and i'm a slut for soonhoon

Jihoon slowly cracked the door open, unsure if anybody was in there. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb anybody.

Luckily, the room was empty. A soft sigh slipped past his lips and he was honestly glad he was early for once. He would rather not deal with feeling all eyes on him when he walks through the door.

He set his bag down in the corner of the blindingly white room, staring across at himself in the mirror. "Jihoon you fucked up," He scrunched his nose, crossing his arms.

Quite frankly, he would rather be _anywhere_ than here. He didn't even mean to sign up for dance, and now he was pretty sure he had no way of getting out of it. Dance was incredibly close to cooking -- _which he was supposed to be in right now with Jeonghan, instead he was in an empty studio waiting for the other students to show up_ \-- in the category list when he was applying online, and honestly he was just too tired to bother checking through anything once he had completed the form. So in other words, Jihoon was a bit screwed.

Soon actual experienced dancers would be showing up, making Jihoon incredibly nervous since he had no other experience than the times when Jeonghan and Seungkwan would make him learn those stupid girl group dances with him, _~~which Jihoon would pretend to despise~~_. The only thing Jihoon had which would be able to slight help him out was flexibility, he couldn't do the splits just yet, but he wasn't completely stiff.

With a light frown on his face, he sat down, beginning to stretch out, not wanting to do it when others arrived. There was nothing he _hated_ more than being called out on things, it put him in a sour mood. He hated it even if it motivated him to do better. The number one motivation that Jihoon had was spite. He only liked to do things when it came to proving somebody wrong, or when he was told he was incapable of doing something.

\-----

Jihoon was left alone for around ten minutes until somebody else entered, just as Jihoon was straightening his leg out on the long pole that was attached the the mirror. He made eye contact with the other student through said mirror, before going back to stretching out his legs.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched the tall redhead take off the headphones that lay on his head, putting them in his bag and getting out a bottle of water. Jihoon watched him out of curiosity for a while before deeming himself creepy and going back to his own actions. He let out a soft yawn and pulled his leg back down, his foot coming back into contact with the dark floorboards.

His head stayed tilted downwards as he made his way over to the couch in the corner of the room, sitting down on it with his legs crossed, his eyes trained on the table in front of it. It was odd, considering Jihoon was such a sarcastic little fireball, he avoided eye contact quite a lot. There was just something about making direct eye contact that made him squirm, it intimidated him.

The redhead glanced over at Jihoon, tossing his phone back into his duffel bag on the ground and sliding a hand into the pocket of his sweatpants. He stalked across the studio to where Jihoon was sat, a heart shaped smile on his face as he held out his hand for Jihoon to shake, "Hey, Im Hoseok, I figured we may as well be on a first name basis if we're going to be in the same class for the next year," His tone was friendly as he watched the short boy that was curled up on the two seater couch.

Jihoon tilted his head, smiling a little bit to be polite and accepting the greeting, shaking Hoseoks hand, "I'm Jihoon," He smiled up at him, trying to ignore the blatant hand size difference, though Hoseok seemed to notice.

He gasped quietly, holding onto Jihoons wrist after breaking away from the handshake. His eyes studied Jihoons hand, "You have the same hands as Jiminie," He cooed, the small hands reminding Hoseok of his friends hands, small with short little fingers, though Jihoons fingers seemed to be more slim that Jimins.

Speaking of Jimin, he happened to be the next person to enter the room, chatting easily with another student, one who seemed to be of a Chinese descent rather than Korean. "Hobi-hyung?! You're in here too?" Jimin exclaimed, followed by a gasp as the bouncy male with perfectly styled grey hair approached where Jihoon was currently being coddled by Hoseok.

"Jiminie! Perfect timing! Look you aren't the only one with little hands," Hoseok cooed once more as he made Jimin press his hands against Jihoons, proving once more that their hands were very similar in size. Jimin rolled his eyes playfully at his hyung.

"Hyung leave him be," He huffed, detaching Hoseoks hand from Jihoons thin wrists, "Im Jimin! You can call me Jiminie too if you like, i don't mind, oh and this is Minghao!" He pointed to the Chinese boy behind him.

Jihoon smiled politely once more, hoping that the embarrassed flush on his cheeks had faded by now, "Im Jihoon," He stood up so that he wasn't the only one seated. He sent a small wave to Minghao, who seemed the tamest out of the three he'd met so far.

Minghao did the same, leaving the group to set his belongings down, taking Jimins too.

\-----

The room began to fill up, around ten students now in there, everybody chatting easily with one another. Surprisingly, Jihoon didn't feel too out of place, though he had ended up sticking by Hoseok, Jimin and Minghao, feelings eh most comfortable around them as they were who he had met first.

Everybody was conversing and helping one another stretch as they all waiting for the dance teacher to arrive, the room falling to silence once she did.

She carried an air of authority as she walked, though seemed rather easy-going. "Hello students, my name is Kwon Somin, i don't believe in formalities so just call me by my first name. I hope we can all get along with one another and have a great year," She smiled at the group of students. Somin seemed to be quite young, putting most of the students at ease, possibly 26 at the oldest. "So i thought before we begin we should go around everyone and learn a little bit about each other, so in order from.. you.." She pointed at Hoseok, "...to you.." She pointed at a different Chinese student, not Minghao, Jihoon just didn't know him by name. "Just tell me your name, age if you feel comfortable, and just anything else you want to say," She pointed at Hoseok to start.

"Alright, my name is Jung Hoseok, i'm 21 years old and I mostly dance hip hop," Hoseok had an easy grin on his face as he spoke, looking towards Jimin to gesture for him to speak next. His age honestly shocked Jihoon, he was expecting him to be of a similar age to himself, he looked too young to be older than 20.

"Hello, I'm Park Jimin! I'm 19 and I love to dance to contemporary," He waved at the others in the group, running a hand through his dyed hair.

Jihoon sighed softly, all eyes turning to him. He shouldn't feel as singled out as he does. "Right- um.. My names Lee Jihoon and i'm 18 years old," He paused, trying to think of something he could use as the extra fact he was supposed to give, "Uh.. I don't really dance.. but I produce music," He scratched the back of his neck, knowing that people would begin asking themselves why he was here if he doesn't even dance. Luckily, nobody commented on it and they moved onto the next person.

Minghao smiled brightly at the rest of the group, "My name is Xu Minghao, I'm 17 years old and i was born in Haicheng," He messed with his dark brown hair as he spoke, a nervous habit Jihoon had picked up on.

The next boy to speak looked way too young to be here, only mere centimetres taller than Jihoon -- which quite frankly said a lot -- with a babyface to rival his own, "My names Lee Chan! I'm 16 years old and I love Michael Jackson!" He grinned. The age didn't shock Jihoon, he had expected something that young as soon as he lay his eyes on the boy. The sea green dyed hair also gave him an aura of youth.

Beside Chan, was a male with messy brown hair that fell in waves over his forehead and a box smile, "I'm Kim Taehyung! I'm 19 like Jimin and i was born in Daegu,"

The next two were young girls, who seemed quite close to one another. The one with shorter hair went first, sadly she happened to be the same height as Jihoon, which was slightly embarrassing since even girls were taller than him. "My names Jung Eun-Bi, I am 18 years old and I'm dating Yerin-unnie. Oh! And if it's not too much trouble i'd prefer to be called Eunha," She seems quite open with her relationship with the girl sat beside her.

Yerin seemed to sigh softly, "I hope nobody minds our relationship. I'm Baek Yerin and i'm 19 years old, i used to be part of a dance crew and i was the lead dancer there," She smiled, wrapping an arm around Eunha. Nobody seemed to mind the two females, since the majority of the males there were part of the LGBT community themselves.

Another female was sat with the two, rolling her eyes at the affection that was going on beside her. "My names Hwang Eun-Bi, i'm 17 and I love anything to do with performing," She was just as pretty as the other two, long brown hair and big eyes.

Just as the last student opened his mouth, the door burst open and a male with bleach blond hair burst in, immediately catching Jihoons eyes. He was dressed simply, in a black shirt and grey sweats, though Jihoon felt his eyes widen at the sight. How dare somebody look so good in something so boring. The males eyes were slanted and squinty, positioned like the hands on a clock. He had pale skin, skin that shockingly went with the platinum blond hair that lay messily parted down the middle. Honestly he looked like he just rolled out of bed, yet he managed to look ethereal. Or maybe Jihoon was just delirious.

"Soonyoungie! I told you to be on time!" Somin snapped, confusing everybody in the room at the tone of her voice. It seemed too casual, like she already knew him. Which she did.

"Yah! Unnie we both knew i wasn't coming on time!" 'Soonyoung' snapped back, head snapping to stare at her before he set his bag down and joined the group sat on the ground. Ah. That makes more sense. The two were siblings. Which meant that 'Soonyoung' would have the same last name, Kwon Soonyoung and Kwon Somin. They definitely looked alike, having the same eyes and facial structure, though Somin was taller than her younger brother.

Somin tsked, rolling her eyes and smiling at the Chinese boy who was about to speak. "Sorry Jun," She sighed, seeming to know this one too.

'Jun' elbowed Soonyoung before continuing where he left off and crossed his arms. "My names Wen Junhui and i'm 19 years old, i was born in Shenzhen and i'd prefer for everyone to call me Jun," He said simply, his tone of voice rather bored.

Everyone turned to Soonyoung, since he was the last to speak. Jihoon was paying the most attention to the blond, interested in him. Soonyoung gave a cheery wave, "Sorry about interrupting, my names Kwon Soonyoung and i'm 19 years old and everyone calls me either 10:10 or Hoshi, so i don't mind whatever you want to call me. Oh and i'm Somins brother," He smiled, putting his fingers beneath his eyes to show the '10:10'. Looks like Jihoons analogy about the clocks were right.

After all the introductions were finished -- and a quick run through of everybody's name for Soonyoung -- they got straight to warming up.

_And by the time the class was over, Jihoon was exhausted._

 

 


	2. flower or fairy? *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a shitty insight to jihoon jeonghan and seungcheols friendship i promise the next chapter won't be as disgusting as this one is

Jihoon let out a loud whine to alert Jeonghan he was home, not finding it in himself to form actual words. He dragged his aching bones to the couch, flopping down with his face buried in his best friends lap -- much to Seungcheols dismay.

Jeonghan snorted, resting the bowl of popcorn his boyfriend had brought in on the back of the lemon haired boys head, "You deserve to be in pain, you won't be eating any of the food i make in cooking since you ditched me," He complained childishly, eating his popcorn.

Jihoon was appalled, so much so that he lifted his head up quickly, throwing the popcorn everywhere just to spite Jeonghan. "I suffered and you don't even care, sometimes i wonder why i talk to you," He muttered as he forced himself to get up, a pout on his face.

Jeonghan let out a mournful gasp as he watched his snack get knocked off if it's perch, ignoring the loud laughter of his boyfriend from the other side of the room. "Cheollie!" He complained, crossing his arms, "Stop laughing at me!" He whined, burying his face into the plush cushion that rest near the armrest, avoiding the mess completely.

The male stood by the kitchen door wasin stitches, "Hannie you should've known better," He snorted, rolling his eyes and turning back into the small kitchen to make more before Jeonghan had a complete meltdown.

Jihoon let out a loud huff, staring at his tired reflection, "Exactly my point, what did you expect when you put a bowl on my head and then insult me," He shrugged, running his hands over his flushed face -- the amount of exercise that went into dancing was too much for him to handle after acting like a rock the past few years of his life -- and through his lemon dyed hair, "Hnn.. Cheol-hyung can you dye my hair again," He called to the elder.

That caught the moping boy on the couches interest, "Jihoonie who are you trying to _impress_ ~" He cooed, standing up and stepping over the popped kernels that still littered the floor. With a sly grin he walked to Jihoon, resting his chin on the shorter males head and wrapping his arms around his slim waist just as Seungcheol called out an agreement.

A scoff came from Jihoon as he stared at Jeonghan through the mirror, "Shut up moron, can't i just dye my hair for no reason?" Honestly he was inspired by the bold red that Hoseok had dyed his own hair, it's not that he was copying just to be creepy, he honestly wanted to try something new. He had only ever had his hair done in pastel colours, light colours that went with his fair complexion. For gods sake, he even put up with months of teasing and being called a fairy for months after dying his hair pink. He wanted something striking.

Seungcheol walked out, rolling his eyes as he set the new bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, tugging on Jeonghans ponytail as he walked past, "Leave him be," He hummed, amused as he began cleaning up the mess that was made by the two bestfriends ~~_mostly Jihoon_~~ , "What colour do you want Ji?"

Jeonghan was clearly getting huffy from Seungcheol constantly shutting down his attempts to tease the smaller boy, though Jihoon found great amusement in Jeonghans frustration. He grinned, ducking out of Jeonghans hold and going over to flop back on the couch, planning to just laze around for the rest of the day, "Red, bright red," He grinned at Seungcheol, finding his own kind of entertainment in the shocked expression he was sporting.

"Red? That's.. unexpected.." The eldest raised a brow before looking back at the neglected movie and allowing Jeonghan onto his lap, "It'll look good on you," He nodded.

"Mhm, an adorable little poppy~" Jeonghan cooed, pinching Jihoons cheeks and eliciting an wronged grunt from his victim. Whenever he made comments like this, Jihoon would just ignore him, not paying attention to the words like a huffy child.

Everyone settled down a bit by then, everybody mostly calm as they all watched the shitty movie that was playing. Jihoon was left to his thoughts, letting them wander back to Soonyoung.

Whilst they were dancing, Jihoon had found himself distracted by the beauty, watching him out of the corner of his eye in slight awe. He seemed to be picking up on the moves fluently, whereas Jihoon was struggling a little to piece them all together. Soonyoung seemed to be able to make himself one with the music, something Jihoon admired in a person, and honestly his admiration for Soonyoung was growing bit by bit. By the time it tomorrow had arrived and he was in his second class, he knew he'd be whipped -- like ice cream (as Jeonghan would say).

Jihoon was so deep into his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Seungcheol leaving to go to the store and pick up the dye until he heard their door open and Seungcheol walked back in. He looked up, grinning when he realised what was in the bag and standing up.

Seungcheol walked wordlessly to the bathroom, knowing that Jihoon was trailing after him. He set up the dye, mixing the formulas together as he sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting. While he waited for the slug to enter, he was trying to figure out what had sparked a change in Jihoon. Maybe it was nothing, though when it came to Jihoon, he had some kind of reason or excuse for absoloutely anything he did.

Soon enough, said slug finally came in, yawning as he sat himself down on the toilet seat, looking up at Seungcheol, "Before you even ask, i'm not doing this to get any bodies attention," That was an outright lie, he was partly doing something so different to his current colour to try and get himself noticed by Soonyoung, though he could just be doing it for nothing and Soonyoung doesn't even blink in his direction, "I'm doing this just to feel something new," He shrugged, rubbing his eyes before looking up at his best friends boyfriends through sleepy eyes.

Seungcheol hummed, "Its not a bad thing if you are Ji, just don't get yourself hurt," He rolled his sleeves up as he spoke, watching Jihoon carefully. Honestly he cared for Jihoon a lot, though he was nothing compared to Jeonghan. Jeonghan would constantly worry over tiny things, always wanting to make sure he was okay. The boys were practically related, they'd been inseparable to one another since kindergarten, their friendship was like no other, of you ignore the bickering and occasional death threats _(mostly from Jihoon)_ that is.

He pulled the disposable plastic gloves over his hands, putting the bottle with the mixed chemicals inside on the counter beside where Jihoon was sat, smiling down at him before ruffling Jihoons hair affectionately and ignoring the small whine that came from him. The male disliked skinship, only ever allowing it with Jeonghan. The long haired male was one of the few exceptions that got to experience one of Jihoons hugs and the occasional cuddle session.

It was often said that Jihoon had the best hugs, there were no sharp or awkward angles, only ever softness. It's not that he's chubby, he isn't in any way, though his thighs weren't lacking ~~_neither was his ass_~~. It was never him who initiated skinship, unless of course that person was Jeonghan. Since Jeonghan was the only person he felt _completely_ at ease with, he didn't mind having that kind of contact with him.

Jihoon shrugged indifferently, "Cheollie I won't get hurt," _Not again_. He let his eyes close, nose scrunching slightly when he first felt the cold concoction come into contact with his scalp. For once, there was no need for bleach, honestly giving Jihoon a bit of relief since his scalp was possibly on the verge of giving up on him. Dyeing probably wasn't the best thing he could do if he considered the current condition of his hair, but at least it wasn't as damaging as literally burning the colour out of the strands.

The two stayed rather silent after that, the only noise was the squeezy bottle giving out when Seungcheol was halfway through Jihoons hair, meaning he had to move on to the second.

It was the latter male who broke the silence, opening his eyes to stare up at Seungcheol through the mirror, "Cheol-hyung, do you know anybody called Soonyoung?" He asked softly, brows furrowed. When he truly thought about it, he had heard that name a lot but couldn't figure out if it had come from Seungcheols mouth or Jeonghans. It could've been his imagination, but who knows honestly.

Seungcheol raised a brow at the question, "Hmm? Soonyoung? I've heard of a _Soonyoungie_ ," He began to grin a little, "He's Jeonghans old friend, they meet up sometimes," That definitely caught Jihoons full attention, adding to Seungcheols amusement.

"Jeonghan..." Jihoon blew air into his cheeks, looking like a pufferfish momentarily before sighing out quietly and closing his eyes again, "He's in my class.. he just seemed familiar," His excuse didn't seem to work since Seungcheol still had that knowing half smirk on his face.

The only reason that Jihoon wasn't worried about Seungcheol catching onto anything is because he knew the elder wouldn't tease him incessantly over. If it was switched, and Jeonghan was in Seungcheols place, Jihoon wouldn't have dared to bring up anything to do with anybody who could possible have any slight connection to the long haired male.

After the brief conversation, the room was enveloped in a comfortable silence once more. The only noise was Seungcheols soft humming as his hands massaged the formula into Jihoons scalp, having him practically falling asleep in his seat. The latter was already quite tired, he was worn out from class and the gentle touches were helping along the sleep process.

Seungcheol let out a soft chuckle after the second time of catching Jihoons head from lolling and dropping forward. He was slightly concerned over Jihoons neck snapping or him getting whiplash, so much so that he decided to just hold his head in place but putting his thumb and forefinger on his chin gently, careful to get as little of the crimson dye on his fair skin as possible since it would stand out a lot.

"Ji, you can go to sleep and i'll just wake you up in a half hour when it's done," He smiled down at him, rolling his eyes at the affirmative grunt and feeling him relax more in the gentle grip.

Seungcheol finished up quite quickly after the other had fallen asleep. Jeonghan had come in at that point, whining about being lonely until he was shushed. If Jihoon woke up when he didn't want to, it was game over, so everybody's strategy for that it to just shut up as soon as possible whenever he fell asleep.

With a clear hair cap to protect the furniture, the process was finally done. After letting Jeonghan pick the unconscious boy up, he took off the gloves and began clearing all of the empty bottles and cardboard boxes away, tossing them in the trash.

Jeonghan held his best friend on his hip carefully, taking him back into the living room and setting him down on the couch. With a fond smile, he lay the couch throw over his curled up body, sitting beside Jihoon. He couldn't help but coo over Jihoons sleeping face, finding it to be the cutest thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. Honestly he had his fair share of pictures of him fast asleep that the victim didn't even know existed. Jeonghan would prefer to keep it that way, he'd rather not have his ass handed to him by somebody that _A: wasn't his boyfriend and B: was barely able to reach his nose_. Though Jihoon was incredibly short, he happened to to have an attitude problem that made up for the lack of height.

\----

As promised, Jihoon was woken up after a half hour. Seungcheol shook his shoulder gently, "Jihoon-ah, don't make me drag you," He pinched his cheek, snickering at the hand that lazily tried to seat at him.

A prolonged grunt came out of Jihoons mouth as he opened his eyes, sitting up and glaring at Seungcheol as if his immense tiredness was all his fault. Though his glares were shaken off easily, especially after Jeonghans comment about him looking like a sad poppy, which Jihoon would refuse with another glare sent to the culprit. He claimed to be a firetruck, though was already regretting his choice when he realised he'd be getting the 'fairy' treatment again, but with a flower this time. He didn't know what was worse, a fairy or a flower.

Next thing he knew, he had been dragged through to the bathroom the moment he even made contact with the ground. His head was drenched from the shower head, the water dripping from his head coming out blood red and slowly fading to a murky pink until going back to clear. Once his hair was fully washed out, and the dye on his face washed off as best as it could be, he was forced back onto the toilet seat as his hair was blow dried upside down.

"It looks so good Jihoonie," Jeonghan cooed, ruffling his, now dry, red hair. Though in his mind, no matter what colour Jihoon would dye his hair, no matter what he did it would always be adorable in his opinion.

Jihoon had a small smile on his face as he looked in the mirror. It was definitely a change. Honestly he liked the feeling of something comepletely new, he just hoped other people would have the same reaction as the other two that were stood beside him. "Thank you Cheollie," He grinned up at him, having a slight energy boost from his now elevated mood.

Seungcheol smiled down at Jihoon, pinching his cheeks to purposely annoy him, "It was no problem _poppy_ ," He snickered, hopping on Jeonghans bully train heading for station Jihoon.

Jihoon rolled his eyes, swatting him away and ducking out of the room, escaping from the two and going back to lay on couch. He left no space for the others, but was moved with his body laying across both laps when the two came back in anyway.

The three spent the rest of the night watching movie after movie until they all fell asleep -- jihoon being the first to go -- on the small couch, limbs entangled with one another.

 

 

 


	3. murder isn't okay stop it jihoonie *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woo this is messy as usual but alas here is jeonghans shitty attempt at pulling them together which just ends in more emotionally constipated jihoon i promise the chapters after this will b better pls

As soon as he heard the sharp rings deafening his ears, he wanted to go home and he hadn't even managed to _leave_ the house yet.

Jihoon let out a loud groan, pushing his phone away. _Seriously why was is so close to his ear?_ He sat up, stretching out until he felt his bones cracking. A small satisfactory sigh left his mouth until his mood instantly dropped once more, all traces of that slight satisfactory that lasted a few seconds gone.

He peeled his comforter back, not knowing or caring when he got out in his own bed and taken off of the couch. Slowly, he got to his feet and made his way to his closet. Looking through for anything that was even slightly related to sport, he eventually pulled out a plain navy blue shirt along with black Nike running pants.

Jihoon left the clothing on his bed as he left his room to get a shower, nodding at Seungcheol who was sat on the couch with a newspaper. Unfortunately for him, he had to get in one now since he hadn't gotten one before going to sleep. Unlike certain people _~~jeonghan~~_ , he actually got showers at least the night before exercising, not just afterwards. His excuse for that was: _'What's the point in showering only to get showered again because you got all nasty and sweaty?'._ Jihoons response was a simple word: _'Tramp'._

Jihoon could sometimes be classed as a light control freak, always wanting to be clean. Maybe that's why he was so annoyed with the red smudge going across his cheek from Seungcheols careless handling of his face while he fell asleep, though after stealing Jeonghans facewash it had faded into a lighter pink shade.

After his shower, he quickly dried his body and blowdried his hair, also brushing his teeth before leaving the bathroom to get changed. When he had come out, Jeonghan had also left his bedroom, though was too tired to be annoying for once, managing to fall asleep again after sitting down. Jihoon rolled his eyes as he walked past, towel around his waist.

Once he got to his room, he got out his underwear and socks and everything and got changed, grabbing the matching Nike jacket to his pants, throwing it on top of his bag and just looping it through the straps so that it rested over the zip. He checked the time, having around 15 minutes to spare, so he went back out into the living room, "Mornin'," He hummed, walking past the two on the couch to go into the kitchen and get something to munch on for breakfast. He decided on a banana, too lazy to bother going through the extra effort he had to put into actually making real breakfast for himself.

"Good morning Ji," Seungcheol hummed, absently stroking his half alive boyfriends hair while he read his book, not paying much attention to his surroundings.

Jeonghan sent him a small smile, "What's up buttercup," He yawned, grinning lazily. A sudden boost of energy seemed to run through his body as he sat up, surpising his boyfriend, who's hand was halfway to his head before recoiling in fear. "I'm walking you to class like the _amazing_ best friend i am," He grinned, suddenly getting up and floundering into his bedroom.

Jihoon stared after him, "Cheollie, what's he planning?" Jeonghan wasn't one for selfless acts of kindness without any kind of reward or reasoning, so Jihoon instantly knew there was some kind of motive.

Seungcheol sent him a sheepish smile, "Sorry Ji, i told him you asked about Soon and now he's convinced himself you like him," He shrugged his shoulders apologetically, though didn't say much else to defend himself, which in Jihoons mind made the hard backhand he sent across the back of Seungcheols head very justified.

"How could you? I just recognised his name," He mourned his own situation, laying his head back in defeat and staring at his half eaten banana in annoyance, as if the banana had wronged him in any way. Once Jeonghan had convinced himself something is true, there was no going back.

Jihoon sat there, dreading the moment Jeonghan came out of that room -- which didn't take long unfortunately. Jeonghan smiled coyly at Jihoon, pulling him to his feet, "Go get your bag~" He sang, pinching Jihoons cheek before stealing his spot beside Seungcheol and whispering something in his ear.

Jihoon muttered something under his breath, something along the lines of hating Seungcheol and Jeonghan. He got his bag as slowly as possible before trying to sneak out of the door, trying his best to unlock the door quietly while the two lovebirds were sat on the on the couch whispering about him. Tragically, he was caught by Jeonghan who simply laughed at his efforts before catching up with him.

"Bye Cheollieee," Jeonghan smiled at Seungcheol, blowing an exaggerated kiss. Seungcheol pretended to catch it, making Jihoon gag from the cheesiness and rush to get out of the door. He was pulled back, "There's no escaping," He cackled, wrapping an arm around Jihoon before walking out of the door and practically dragging the smaller boy with him.

As they walked across campus, Jihoon had a scowl on his face as he pushed Jeonghans arm away, "I don't know what you're planning but i already hate it," He muttered, glaring at his best friend. All he got in response was an overdramatic eye roll and silence. Of course Jeonghan wouldn't tell him anything, all he'd have to do is hope that whatever Jeonghan decided to do wasn't that extravagant.

\----

By the time he had been dragged to the studio, everybody was there except Somin sungsaengnim. Jihoon outwardly sighed, seeing Soonyoung through the glass section of the door. Though what he didn't expect was for Jeonghan to suddenly burst through the door with him, pushing him further in while he stayed at the door. All eyes were immediately attracted to the sudden moves, especially Jihoons embarrassingly high pitched squeak and the sudden kick sent square to the others chest that would've sent Jeonghan falling backwards onto his ass if it wasn't for the strong grip that he happened to have on the doorframe.

However he had recovered quickly, "Soonyoungie! I didn't know you were in the same class as my little poppy!" Jeonghan was speaking obnoxiously loud, using his latest pet name just to add fuel to the fire. Everybody seemed quite amused at the conflict, especially when Jihoon just turned his back to the situation, glaring at the wall. Hoseok was laughing at his new friends pain, taking the most amusement from the whole situation.

Soonyoung looked a little shocked before noticing it was Jeonghan shouting his name. He grinned at his old friend, walking over, "Jeonghan-ssi! I haven't seen you in a while," He hugged Jeonghan happily, glad to see him after so long.

Jeonghan beamed a little, "I came here to ask you something," He pulled away from the hug, sending a sly look to Jihoon -- who had just suddenly gained interest back in the conversation just as everybody else had lost theirs. He sent Jeonghan a pointed glare, though it ceased when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulders, looking up to see Hoseok leaning on him.

"Nice hair 'little poppy'," He grinned, ruffling Jihoons red hair, smile growing wider by the second, "Aw only friends for one day and already matching," He laughed, leaning his chin on Jihoons head.

Jihoon rolled his eyes playfully, watching Jeonghan and Soonyoung so that he could listen in, "Don't you start with that," He warned, scrunching his face up in distaste. Since he'd have to deal with Jeonghan constantly calling him that, he didn't want to deal with everybody he knew calling him it too.

He only managed to catch his name and Jeonghan pointing at him before Soonyoung nodded with a big grin and went back to stretching with Junhui. Jeonghan went over to Jihoon and Hoseok, "Jihoonie, Soonyoungies walking home with you, goodbye and you're welcome," He kissed Jihoons nose and sent him a small wink before leaving without giving him a chance to process anything.

Soonyoung....? Walking home....? With him...?

_What?_

He glared at the door as Jeonghan left, not liking the state of confusion he was left in. A whine left his mouth as he leant back into Hoseok. "i hate him, I can wait to go home i'm going to murder him," He moaned pathetically, his face heating up pink, making the light splodge of dye still on his face blend in a little better.

Hoseok chuckled, wrapping his arm around Jihoon and pulling him over to Jimin and Minghao, "Stop whining, ask him what's going on after class is over," He flicked Jihoon gently before sitting down on the floor with the other two.

Jimin gasped quietly, "Jihoonie your hair! You look so ador- good with bright hair!" He instantly stopped himself after noticing the little twitch when he started saying adorable. It was easy for him to pick up on things, that's why he always knew exactly what to say when it came to comforting somebody, or talking to somebody in general. It was one of his little quirks.

Jihoon sent him a smile, "Thank you," He tilted his head a little, sitting between Minghao and Hoseok, "Yah, can one of you guys help me stretch please," He smiled, wiping of the last few hints of a scowl from his face. It was Minghao that offered to help him after he had asked. The two hadn't had many interactions or conversations, but there's was something about Minghaos silence that comforted him, he only hoped that the Chinese-born would come out of his shell once they got to know each other.

Soon enough, after a bit more of talking and stretching between the four, Somin had entered the studio, and class had started.

\----

After the second exhausting session was over, Jihoon was laying face down on the floor, whining to Jimin about completely giving up and just wanting to sleep. The floor was cold against his burning skin, so he refused to move for the next few minutes.

Jimin laughed, ruffling his hair, "Jihoonie, the floors dirty," He pulled Jihoon up to his feet, patting his head. The feeling of being taller than somebody was something he thoroughly enjoyed, since it wasn't very often.

Jihoon wasn't feeling as beaten down mentally this time, everyone had mentioned something about his hair looking with really good, or really cute, or suiting him really well. The compliments mostly came from Eunha, who he had surprisingly managed to bond with quite quickly. He had managed to become friends with pretty much everybody in the group honestly, though he just couldn't get the nerves up to go and outright say anything to Soonyoung just yet, but it looks like he still didn't have the guts to go up to him.

Luckily, he didn't have to, Soonyoung came to him.

"Jihoon-ah! Hope you don't mind if i walk with you," Soonyoung grinned, catching Jihoon off guard as he put his hands down on his shoulders and managing to make him choke on the water he was drinking while the other was speaking. The blonds eyes widened as Jihoon choked, not knowing what to do before patting his back awkwardly, "Sorry- about that.." He scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

Well.. at least he had an excuse for his face to be as red as his hair. "N-No it's fine- I'm fine- don't mind at all.." He laughed quietly, as if to try and get rid of his slight nervousness, though was taking deeper breath than normal. Honestly he was quietly freaking out in his mind. Why was he so affected by Soonyoung? It's not like he actually liked him yet.. right?

He shook off the thoughts and looked up at Soonyoung, sending him a small smile in return to the big one he had on his face once again. Speaking of Soonyoung, he seemed quite excited as he even picked up Jihoons bag for him, putting it on his other shoulder. In the blonds mind, it was his way of compensating for almost killing him. "Ah i'm glad.. I mean.. we may as well since we're going to the same place.." He grinned before grabbing hold of Jihoons wrist and tugging him out of the studio after calling a fleeting goodbye to his older sister.

Jihoons cheeks flushed a soft pink tone as Soonyoung practically grabbed onto his hand like it was nothing. He bit his lip, tilting his head a little, "Same place..?" He blinked, looking up at Soonyoung, his lower lip curling a little bit. He had no idea what the hell was going on or why Soonyoung was coming to his home.

The platinum blond grinned down at the redhead, "Jeonghan-ssi invited me over for a catch up, he told me to walk with you since i don't know where i'm supposed to go," Ah, that explains it. Jihoon held back the scowl that was threatening to come out, not wanting to give Soonyoung the wrong impression. When he got home, he had a whole ass whooping routine prepared in his mind for Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

"Oh right- That makes sense.." He nodded, a little stuck on what to say. Jihoon wasn't exactly the best at having conversations, but luckily their apartment wasn't too far across the campus, which meant Jihoons social awkwardness would be less blatant once they got indoors.

Jihoon pushed open the door, holding it for Soonyoung before sending a sharp glare in Jeonghans direction. Soonyoung thanked him by patting his head gently, smiling down at him before going to sit on the couch with Jeonghan.

"Soonyoungie! I'm glad you're alive, i would've expected poppy to kill you," Jeonghan cackled, grinning at Jihoon and sending him a discreet wink before going back to looking at his old friend.

Soonyoung was clearly amused at Jeonghan constantly using the name when it was clear that the recipient despised it, "Poppy, it suits him," He laughed, "Jihoonie wouldn't hurt me, he's an angel," He defended quickly, ignorant to Jihoons true nature.

The word choice was enough to make Jeonghan burst into laughter. Jihoon was far from an angel, he was a small boy with an anger issue bigger than himself. He was a hothead and got quite temperamental quickly, though he was doing a lot better since he had started anger management a while back.

"Angel? You're sadly mistaken," Jeonghan was blatantly ignoring the fact Jihoon could hear him speaking, since he was only stood behind the couch. A scowl came across his face, his hand reaching out to backhand the culprit across his head and further proving the males point.

"Where's Cheollie?" He crossed his arms, wanting to attack him first. His preferred victim was Seungcheol, because instead of flailing and crying like Jeonghan, he would actually fight back, their squabbles would usually manage to turn into a fully fledged fight, though Seungcheol ended up with the most bruises.

Jeonghan whined loudly, holding onto the back of his head with a childish sulk painted over his face, "See Soonie, a devil-" He dodged another hit, Jihoon was so close to diving over the couch and ending him regardless of Soonyoung watching or not, "Cheollie left before your class ended, something about being too lazy to be attacked by you, you little animal," He huffed, turning back to an amused Soonyoung.

Jihoon rolled his eyes, thoroughly disappointed by Seungcheol leaving him to deal with Jeonghan all alone -- well.. not right now since he probably wouldn't even be needing to stick around. He pouted a tiny bit before turning around and heading the kitchen, not noticing the blond's eyes following his every move.

 

 

 


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Okay hi i know it's been a while since i updated literally anything b u t i plan on rewriting this book, i'm just not really happy with it and i know i can do better! it will still have the same plot but just with better wordings and planning !

 

sorry for how long it's been yikes

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really have any set preferences for how the boys and girls look so if there's a specific era you want to imagine or a different hair colour feel free to just ignore how i've described them


End file.
